Just the Two of Us
by ShiningRainbowStar99
Summary: What happens when Piper and Percy get captured and stuck on an island echanted by Hecate? They'll have to work together to get out of there in time to go help their friends stop the giants. But, will Piper's heart change? Will she fall for Percy instead? Read and find out.


**Hey guys, so I'm going to be attempting to write this new story. I don't know how I got this idea, but hopefully it'll work out and I won't discontinue it or anything. Hope you enjoy~**

Chapter 1

Piper P.O.V

Percy Jackson.

Yes, the one and only Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus, son of Poseidon, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. Also known as Seaweed Brain, or Annabeth's boyfriend.

Piper was jealous.

Sure, she had Jason as a boyfriend, but she really did envy Annabeth. Why couldn't Piper be Annabeth? Even though Percy was missing for six months but he gained all his memories back. So why didn't Jason? She really did like him, but every memory with him seemed fake. Annabeth, on the other hand, had been through so much with Percy. He remembered all that, and their relationship was great. Not to mention, Percy was a good-looking guy. How could any girl resist that?

Jason was sweet, but honestly, Piper felt like they really didn't have any connection. They would share a few kisses, but she didn't feel anything, at least, not anymore. And Jason wouldn't talk to her unless _she_ started talking to him. Piper was seriously considering about breaking up with him. Her heart just stopped beating for Jason. It felt wrong, but right at the same time.

The more Piper got to know Percy, the more she liked him. He seemed so much more easy-going than Jason. She loved the way he smiled, how his sea-green eyes twinkled at whoever he was smiling to. She also really loved his smell. It sounded weird, but it was true. He always smelled like the sea, and Piper loved the sea, her dad would take her there all the time when she was young. She sighed. Annabeth sure was lucky.

Piper found Jason leaning against the rail, staring out into the sky. The sun made his hair look gold. She sighed again. He really was handsome. But she had to do this.

"Jason," she said. He looked at her and smiled. "Hey, Pipes. Join me?" He motioned to the spot beside him.

She shook her head. "Look, there's no easy way to say this. I think we should break up."

He stared at her. "W-what? Break up? Piper, we haven't even been together for that long. What are you saying?"

He genuinely sounded her. His storm blue eyes were sad.

Piper wasn't going to back down now. "I don't think this is working out. We don't really have a connection, Jason. We should just end things here." She walked away.

It was awkward at lunchtime. Piper and Jason weren't speaking to each other. The others noticed, but didn't say anything.

Hazel cleared her throat. "So, um, what's our next destination?"

Before someone could answer, there was an explosion in the ocean, knocking them all off their chairs. A snake like hand from the water grabbed both Percy and Piper. She blacked out.

When she woke up, she was on an island. Her head still felt dizzy, but she managed to stand up. She didn't see the Argo II anywhere. But she remembered Percy was taken with her. Where was he? She found him lying facedown and shook him. "Wake up, Percy!"

"Explosion!" He shouted and got up. He looked around. "What happened? Where are we?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. A faraway island, I think. Don't you have perfect bearings at sea? You could pinpoint the location of the ship."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, good idea. Give me a few minutes." He closed his eyes and concentrated. Piper waited patiently. Percy opened his eyes. She didn't like the expression on his face.

"This sounds kind of crazy, but…" he said, "I can't track down the ship."

Piper stared at him. "Why not?"

He looked a little embarrassed. "I.. I'm not sure. I think some magical force is preventing me to use my powers or something. This has never happened before."

Piper began to panic. What if they were stuck here for the rest of their lives, while their friends were going on a time consuming quest to save the world, but also had to find them?

Percy rubbed Piper's shoulder for comfort. "Don't worry, we'll get out of this place. We just need to figure out how. I get the feeling we're not the only ones on this island."

He was probably right. As terrified as she was, Piper wasn't going to show fear in front of Percy. She needed to prove she was just as tough as Annabeth.

"So.. um, what should we do first?" she asked. Anything to keep her mind off of Jason.

"We could try sending an Iris-message. Do you have your cornucopia?" he suggested.

"Yeah, of course." Piper carried it with her everywhere. You never know when you needed it. Her dagger was also strapped to her leg.

Percy fished around in his pockets. He finally came up with a golden drachma. "Can you make a stream of water blow out? Just in front of the sun, so we can make a rainbow."

Piper obeyed. She put her thoughts in the cornucopia, and a stream of water blasted out. With the sun's rays, there was a rainbow.

"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering," said Percy. He threw the drachma into the water.

"Show me the Argo II," he said. "Annabeth Chase."

Nothing happened. The water died out, and the drachma was on the ground. Now Percy was starting to look worried.

"Uh.. what's supposed to happen?" said Piper.

"It was supposed to show me the ship, and I could talk to someone for a few minutes," he replied. "But.. I don't know what happened. I'm for sure this island is covered by a magic veil or something."

"You are correct, son of Poseidon," said a voice behind them. They turned around. It was a blonde woman with piercing black eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Piper.

The goddess smiled at Piper. "I'm Hecate, goddess of magic and sorcery. You'll have to help me out if you want to get out of this island alive, daughter of Aphrodite and son of Poseidon."

**Yayyy first chapter done. Idk if this is going to turn out well but let's see how it goes. Review please ^_^**


End file.
